


Hidden till the hunt.

by SweetShrimpyBoi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childbirth, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Mpreg Labor, Vaginal Birth, graphic birth, male vaginal birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetShrimpyBoi/pseuds/SweetShrimpyBoi
Summary: Gladio finds himself accidentally pregnant he has no time to end what he is doing to worry about the baby but this winds up having  some  not so favorable things happen. He should have just rested but Gladio is way too stubborn for that.





	Hidden till the hunt.

The sound of a fist slamming broke the quiet of the night as Gladio stood in the bathroom of the inn he and his friends rested at. In his free hand he grasped a pregnancy test he stared at it again the two lines showing positive he slammed his fist into the counter again. How could he have been so careless he was the kings shield he had a job to do and now he stood there a few pregnancy test littered the counter and all read the same positive. Gladio remembered the nights he and Ignis were together the two close and loving sharing passion they all did and yet Gladio had slipped up and now he was there facing the result. As Gladio stood there a knock at the door caught him off guard and a soft voice echoed to him.

“Dude you okay? You sound like somethins buggin ya.” It was Prompto always keen on checking in on everyone.

“I’m fine nothin to worry about go back to bed blondie it’s late.” Gladio responded as calm as he could as to not let Prompto key in on anything.

Gladio listened as he heard the blonde sigh softly before his footsteps echoed off back to the room. Gladio figured he needed to go to sleep as well and so he took the tests loading them into a bag and decided the next morning he would burn them. The others didn’t have to know about this and he would just handle this. Gladio knew he had a job to do he knew how important it was and now he would have to handle this alone. He carried so many burdens this was just another to add to the pile and as he finished gathering the tests he resolved that nothing would change.

It had been roughly two months since Gladio had discovered his pregnancy and his morning jogs were even earlier as he dashed off to vomit and keep it hidden from the others. However he wasn’t the best at it and soon they all began to worry about him. Then one night just as they all were turning into bed Ignis pulled him aside.

“Gladio are you doing alright you don’t seem to be well… is there something you’ve eaten that has you ill?” Ignis stood there concerned before he rested an arm on Gladio’s shoulder.

Gladio flinched as he felt the soft touch it was comforting he wanted to just tell everything right then and there but he held his resolve.  
“It’s nothin Iggy iv’e been overworking myself that’s all nothin serious.” Gladio responded as straight faced as he could he looked at Iggy noticing his face had a puzzled look to it. It seemed he would need to convince him more. Gladio gently grabbed Ignis’s hand .

“I promise i’m okay Iggy nothin can keep me down anyway you know that.” Gladio hoped that he had convinced Ignis and it seemed he had.

“ Okay but take it easy we need you… Gladio if you need a break please take it there is no use exhausting yourself.” Ignis responded a hint of concern in his voice. Ignis soon turned to walk off and prepare for bed himself.

Gladio sighed and grumbled to himself he hated lying like this but he couldn’t tell them. They were all so close and he was supposed to protect them not the other way around he wanted to be their shield always baby or not. He walked off a bit away from the haven they rested in and rested his hand on his waist it was tightening from the pregnancy. He had to protect them and the little one nestled inside him too he knew he would have to be careful but he wanted to be their shield all of them. As Gladio stood looking at the sky he felt a wave of sickness strike him and he dashed off to take care of it. After Gladio had taken care of it he washed up and went to join the others in bed. He would have to figure something out but for now he just needed rest his body ached and his stomach hurt.

Roughly five months into his pregnancy and Gladio was showing more and more it was becoming hard to pretend there was nothing different about his physique. Noct and Prompto seemed to always make a funny jab at him every now and again and Gladio played along but deep inside he knew he had to figure out what to do about this. His normal outfits were becoming too tight and he sighed at this he decided he would go into town and get his clothes tailored. Surely none of the others would notice then he decided to set off early one morning but that didn’t stop another problem the movements. When Gladio would sit his stomach poked out small little ripples could be seen under his clothing the baby was incredibly active and he was unable to hide that well. It had come up before they were all just eating dinner when Noct pointed it out assuming he had some weird bug on him. Gladio felt himself freeze as he looked down the ripples the small kicks of the baby he carried gave off the impression of a bug in his clothes. Gladio pushed down on the spot gently causing Prompto to let out a disgusted noise to them it seemed Gladio smashed the bug under his clothes. Gladio laughed it off like he always would when Prompto reacted to things. But he felt his nerves working up he decided to use the excuse to go change. Gladio only had a raggedy long shirt he would wear sometimes during his morning runs so he slipped it on and the conversation ended there. However as Gladio sat reflecting on that incident now he realized just how much he needed to do to keep this hidden. The pressure was beginning to weigh on his nerves this was too much but he had to keep at it. As he walked off to the tailor he sighed to himself wishing he could just tell and yet he didn’t realize that they all had become keen on it. Once Gladio was out of sight the others sighed they wanted to confront him about it but they would wait surely Gladio would come to them eventually. But Gladio was too stubborn to and he wouldn’t not up until the very end.

Nine months had passed and it was a normal day the four friends were off on a hunt nothing serious just a few Sabertusks that were bothering the locals. As they all geared up at Hammerhead Gladio was feeling horrible his body was sore and his stomach ached terribly. He felt like he was cramping the feeling had started a few days before he figured it was the weight of the baby causing this. His new clothes were becoming slightly tighter despite the tailoring and yet not tight enough to become quite as irritating as it had been before. Gladio paced around the parking lot of the station waiting on the others he was irritated beyond belief. Normally their lollygagging didn’t upset him but today even the breeze seemed to upset him and cause him to grumble in irritation. Before long however they were off to go hunting the regalia was all packed with their supplies and they were off to the location it was far off Gladio groaned in irritation he just wanted to hurry this up slay the daemons and then he could relax. However he was in for something else.

As they drove towards the spot Gladio felt the pain creeping further up his stomach and hips and the act of getting out the regalia was awful. Prompto was the first to notice a look of concern on his face.

“Dude you alright? You don’t seem to be doing so good. Do you want to rest maybe?” Prompto asked walking over and resting his hand on Gladio’s back.

Gladio groaned he was upset even the normally comforting words and touch of Prompto irritated him.  
“I’m fine Prom lets just get this over with we cant just play in the regalia we have to hunt its what we were sent to do.” he snapped at the blonde causing Prompto to flinch slightly.

“S-sure big guy lets just go ahead….” Prompto replied a small bit of upset and concern in his voice.

Ignis and Noct noticed this exchange and called Prompto over and as Gladio led the group into the desert they all talked amongst themselves. The hushed whispers the fact the others were lagging behind and the ever increasing pain caused Gladio to become more and more agitated. He turned around about to tell them all to go back to the regalia he could handle this when he spotted the sabertusks all attacking an animal. Gladio summoned his weapon and snuck up on the group of beasts. He would wipe these out while the others took forever to catch up then he could just rest however just a he was about to strike a pain like a shock wave struck him. Gladio flinched letting out a pained grunt causing the sabertusks to notice him. Just as they all prepared to attack a shot rang out Prompto had sniped one and they were soon focused on the other three who were right in their path. Gladio staggered to his feet to join the battle he wasn’t down and out he could still fight. As he jumped into the battle he saw that almost every beast was being handled however one was sneaking up on Noct it was preparing to launch itself right at the king. Gladio leapt into action but a pain struck him again causing him to fumble and the beast struck him knocking him to the ground. Gladio felt the pain from the hit but another sensation hit him it felt like a pop inside him and his pants were soaked. Realization hit him like a hoarde of dameons attacking all at once. The baby was coming now whether he liked it or not. Despite the fact he was in labor he decided to dispatch the daemon first and with a swift hit he had done it. He fell to his knees after gritting his teeth as another pain wracked through his body adding to the wound he had suffered at the hands of the beast. Gladio soon heard the others coming up behind him and that’s when he told them the truth but it was no surprise they already knew. Gladio sighed he wasn’t great at hiding it after all and before he could say anything another pain shot through him causing him to grit his teeth again. Noct Ignis and Prompto walked over getting Gladio up and before long were on their way to the regalia hopefully they could make it back to hammerhead before the baby was ready to be born. But things didn’t go to plan for the four friends.

Back at the regalia everyone made sure to tend to Gladio sitting him comfortably or as comfortably as he could be while in labor.

“Gladio do you think you can make it to hammerhead? ” Noct asked settling in the back seat next to him concern in his voice.

“Yeah….” was all Gladio could muster before another pain wracked his body and he gritted his teeth once more.

“We’ll get you there soon big guy just hang in there.” Prompto tried to offer some comfort as he got in the drivers seat starting the regalia.

“Gladio tell me if you feel anything change while were going. If you feel any pressure anything let me know.” Ignis requested he was as calm as ever trying to comfort Gladio.

Gladio only nodded as they set off towards hammerhead however their drive would be short. Gladio minutes after they began to drive felt more fluid gush from between his legs and the sensation of the baby slowly inching down his birth canal. Gladio leaned back into the seat his hands clinched he couldn’t handle it.

“Iggy I feel it sliding down… it wants out…. it has to come out I cant wait…” Gladio growled trying to bite back the urge to scream his lungs out right then and there.

Prompto began to pull over he heard too and he found a place shaded by trees out of sight of the main road to give Gladio some slight privacy. Ignis as soon as they pulled over hopped out the regalia followed by Noct and Prompto. Gladio immediately noticing Noct had got out scooched into a laying down position it eased some of the pressure he felt but not by much. Gladio began to fumble with his belt buckle and pants his hands shaky from the entire experience within a moment however Prompto was there hands on to help him.

“Hey Gladio let me help you get those off.” Prompto responded his voice as soothing as a gentle breeze on a summers day he helped undo the belt and buckle on Gladio’s pants. 

Gladio felt instant ease to his swollen waist as the belt was removed and despite hesitation he let Prompto remove his pants setting them aside. Gladio leaned his head back taking a moment to catch his breathe as the cool breeze hit his thighs soothing him for a moment until another pain surged through him. He gasped and a little more fluid gushed out causing Prompto to yelp in panic. Ignis immediately stepped over a quick apology and he reached inside Gladio’s boxers causing Gladio to yelp and burn bright red in the face. Ignis hadn’t even removed his boxers he wanted to check how far along Gladio was just to be sure if he had enough time to set up a camp maybe a tent would be better but when he removed his hand he knew there wasn’t much time.

“Sorry for that Gladio but I had to check… not much longer now before you will need to push i’m assuming.” Ignis responded calm and collected but at the same moment he rubbed Gladio’s thigh softly and reassuringly.

Gladio sighed resting one of his hands on his swollen stomach the other draped across his face this was a mess. Gladio could barely get a thought through his mind when he felt an extremely strong contraction hit him he gasped and felt immense pressure the baby was close it was descending closer and closer. Gladio felt the need to push and was suddenly a mess of panic.

“Get my boxers off I need to push it needs to come out please!” Gladio almost begged Prompto and Ignis jumped into action grabbing his boxers and pulling them off.

Gladio held his legs back and bore down with all his might but the child didn’t budge not even a little bit. Gladio bore down even harder but Ignis stopped him he would hurt himself or the baby if he forced it he wasn’t ready yet. Gladio couldnt stand this the slow process and yet he felt the need to push.

“Gladio push slowly I know it’s hard but you don’t want to tear…” Ignis spoke softly to him rubbing his thigh again.

Noct walked over with a bucket of water and Ignis thanked him dipping a cloth in it laying it on Gladio’s head and took another one laying it in the water to prepare for the birth. Gladio welcomed the cloth it was cool against his burning skin and caused him to feel some relief but the relief was short lived as another contraction wracked through his body feeling like he was being gutted he gritted his teeth. He lifted his legs back and bore down slowly as Ignis had told him to moments before. He felt slight movement the baby seeming to pass down slightly after he pushed through the contraction he felt Ignis gently trace his fingers inside him feeling the baby just beginning to reach his entrance. The baby was just beginning to cause Gladio to bulge it’s head was large far bigger than the average child. Gladio savored the moments where he just felt Ignis tracing the baby’s head because he knew the worst was yet to come. As Gladio layed there another incredibly strong contraction hit and he bore down hard finally releasing a scream that sounded like he was being attacked the baby descended stretching Gladio and parting his lips slightly it burned worse than fire magic. Prompto and Noct shivered at Gladio’s scream but Ignis keeping calm just gently pushed Gladio’s legs back trying to give him more room and that seemed to help. The baby began to crown parting Gladio’s lips as it did Ignis asked Noct and Prompto to ready the water and towels the baby would be here within the moment. Gladio bore down hard and with a sudden pop and a rush of fluids the babies head popped free.

“Gladio the heads out take a break for a moment you’ve done great so far.” Ignis reassured and rubbed his thigh again as he began to gently wipe the babys head softly with the wet cloth.

Gladio was in shock but something compelled him to want to feel if the head was really there. He reached down Ignis moving the cloth as Gladio felt the head it was damp and slimy but it was there dangling between his legs. Gladio felt for the first time tears well up in his eyes he wasn’t one to be soft but the baby was almost born their baby. As he felt the head another contraction hit causing him to grab his legs in response he wanted the baby out he wanted to hold it. As he pushed he felt Ignis brace the child and ease it out one shoulder popped free and then the second it stung as it stretched him and with a final big push and coaxing from Ignis followed by a rush of the remaining fluid the baby was born. Ignis held the baby out to Gladio who grabbed it shakily and Prompto laid the towel on top of both the baby and Gladio. The baby let out a soft cry that slowly grew louder as Gladio rubbed its back.

“Heh that’s it little guy cry for daddy .” Gladio almost cooed to the child as it cried Prompto was tearing up and Ignis was smiling as he cut the cord and cleaned Gladio up.

“It sounds like someone is already taking to fatherhood well.” Ignis responded at Gladio’s cooing.

“That’s our Gladdy Daddy right guys.” Noct responded happily causing Prompto to chuckle as he whiped his eyes from the tears.

Gladio sighed but couldn’t help but weakly chuckle he already had a nickname. He didnt care though his son was there in his arms crying softly and healthy save for a little bruise he suffered from the sabertusk attack from earlier. Gladio was happy he killed the thing it left a mark on his son after all. Gladio asked Ignis about the bruise but was reassured the bruise would fade Gladio sighed in relief and held his little one to his chest. After everything was cleaned and new blankets and towels were laid in the back seat of the regalia Gladio was helped into a sitting position he winced at the soreness.

“You okay Gladio? ” Noct asked making sure before he sat down himself.

“Yeah i’m good just sore nothing I can’t handle.” Gladio replied sighing slightly he was exhausted and just wanted to get back to hammerhead to properly take care of the baby.

“Hey Gladdy Daddy can I see the baby for a minute I have a surprise for him!” Prompto chimed and Gladio tired handed his little bundle over after a moment Prompto handed him back he was swaddled in a chocobo print baby blanket.

Gladio smiled it would be chocobos Prompto smiled in return and soon they were on their way to hammerhead ready to settle down with their newest family member.

“So Gladio have any names?” Noct asked but as he looked over he noticed Gladio was asleep exhausted from the birth the baby cradled in his arms sleeping as well.

The others decided to let him sleep he had been through a lot they would wake him when they made it to hammerhead but for now they let him and the newborn sleep soundly as they drove off .


End file.
